coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9009 (10th October 2016)
Plot Steve is distracted at the breakfast table but doesn't tell Liz about Jim's phone call. Michelle is looking forward to her first scan. Faye pushes Anna to invite Izzy for tea and makes a phone call to someone to say she's sorted things. Tommy Orpington is declared to be out for the season. Worried about David's state of mind, Gail insists he should return to work for a bit of normality but he only accepts reluctantly. Noticing a spring in Sarah's step, Bethany wonders if she's got a new boyfriend. Sarah says she has but won't name him. Anna is displeased to overhear her. Bethany lets slip her mum's words to Gary and he's secretly thrilled. Michelle is overcome with happiness during the scan but Steve is distracted with his own thoughts. Phelan and Eileen talk about booking a holiday. Desperate to get her off his back, Phelan suggests she should return to her job at Street Cars. She agrees that she's missing it and agrees to reapply. Steve and Michelle return to the street and Steve breaks the news to her that he had a call from Jim to tell him he's got Myotonic Dystrophy - it's genetic and both he and their baby are at risk. They see Rana and ask for her help in understanding the implications. Anna deliberately lets slip to Gail about Sarah. Rana tells Steve and Michelle to contact their GP to see if Steve is a carrier. David heads out of the hair salon, leaving a client mid-appointment and exasperating Audrey. Sally insists that Eileen should be interviewed properly for the switch job and Tim agrees. Eileen's put out. Michelle tries to convince a depressed Steve that everything will be alright but out of his sight she breaks down. David goes to Weatherfield Crown Court carrying out a recce of the security there. Faye volunteers to babysit Jake to give Izzy a break. Gail tells Sarah that she knows she's got a boyfriend but doesn't quiz her. Sarah finds Bethany's diet pills. Leanne finds Michelle crying and finds out about Steve's news. She's staggered to realise her baby might be affected too. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Sonographer - Rhoda Ofori-Attah *Security Guard - Neil Parkinson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, hallway and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Weatherfield General - Sonographer's room *Weatherfield Crown Court - Exterior and entrance hall Notes *First appearance of Jack Webster since 12th June 2016. *Location filming for Weatherfield Crown Court was conducted at the former Salford Town Hall and Magistrates Court in Bexley Square. *''TV Times'' synopsis: During their first baby scan, Steve tells Michelle that he and their child at risk of the genetic condition Myotonic Dystrophy; a shocking discovery leaves Sarah seeing red; and David continues on his path of revenge. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,910,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2016 episodes